A blown-in insulation product can be formed by blowing a loose-fill fibrous insulation at a surface on which the insulation product is to be formed. During use of a conventional system for forming a blown-in insulation product, a significant amount of the insulation material provided by such system typically does not adhere to the surface on which the insulation product is to be formed and/or the installed insulation material. This can result in the accumulation of uninstalled insulation material at the worksite during the installation process. In addition, the efficiency of the installation process, the consistency of the installed insulation product and/or the properties of the installed insulation product can be adversely affected by the failure of a significant amount of the insulation material to adhere to the surface and/or the installed insulation material.